Blood Black Rose
by AbruptVoid2401
Summary: The Wizarding World knows her as Harriet Potter. Muggle London knows her as the Blood Black Rose. She and the voices in her head call themselves Rose. With Dumbledore scrambling to fix the unexpected kink in his plans, Hogwarts -and the Wizarding World- are in for a dark, bloody time. Fem!Harry, Dark!Harry, Ron/Molly/Remus/Dumbledore bashing, Fem!slash, Manipulative!Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood** **Black** **Rose**

 **The** **Muses** **Instrument**

 **Mentions of rape, murder, descriptions of said murder and maybe some lemons? Not for children at any rate. Also, this will be a femslash. You were warned. This is my first sirius Fic so bear with me alright? Thanks for taking a chance with** **Blood** **Black** **Rose** **. This will be a multi-chapter story but updates will be slow and/or sporadic. I will be taking suggestions for pairings and putting them in a poll later. OCs for fourth year are being taken** **NOW** **so that I can do them justice. These OCs will be junior champions in the Hexwizard Tournament.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is just something for me to fill my time with.**

" _Italics"_ Rose's raspy echo voice

Henry Brown ran. He ran until he could run no further and kept on running. There was nothing in the world that would keep him in London, living in fear of that THING. London had experienced a massive drop in criminals recently, but that was simply a sign. A sign that those outside the law were getting too rowdy, that they had disturbed the Her rest. Called an 'urban legend' by foreigners trying to get a foothold in England's underground, She was said to be a daemon in a girls skin, Her voice the sound of a thousand damned souls lamenting their torment. It was said that the fires of hell bent to Her will, that to stare in Her eyes was to court madness and Her touch was cold as Death himself. Those rare, traumatized few who survived an encounter with Her say that almost nothing could be seen of her face except for a pair of cold, burning green eyes, that Her hair was black and wild, tipped in crimson, a hooded cloak concealing her form and hiding her in the night.

She was the Blood Black Rose.

And she was coming for him.

 **Blood** **Black** **Rose**

Albus Dumbledore was getting confused. The owls he was sending to Harriet Potter were coming back injured, traumatized or not at all. His devices monitoring her were going haywire! The ones keeping tabs on the blood wards said that she was at Number Four Privet Drive, but the ones tracking her said she was in London. Perhaps the Dursleys were there for a vacation and young Harriet had gotten lost? He would send Severus to take her to Diagon Alley in the morning. Yes, that would work. Let her see Severus as her saviour, he would enjoy that. He settled into his chair comfortably to fill out the marriage contract between her and Ronald. Popping a lemon drop into his mouth he began to fill out the parchment. Everything was going according to plan.

 **Blood** **Black** **Rose**

Sybil Trelawney shuddered over her crystal ball and reached for a bottle of sherry. It had begun.

 **Blood** **Black** **Rose**

Her name was Rose. She knew no other. It was the first word she knew when she woke in the filthy streets that surrounded her sanctuary. So she took it as her name. A few weeks later she was huddled in an alleyway freezing when she began hearing them. The voices. They told her how to get food, clothes, shelter. How to survive on the streets. Her first kill came nearly a month after they began to speak to her. Another street rat, a teenage boy (how she knew this was a mystery) had tried to rape her. Key word being tried. Instead he had his intestines ripped out his stomach and used as rope for a noose. After that, well, it just got easier and easier to take a life. A few weeks later, having just murdered a slave trader she meet the voices in her dreams. There were six of them, each wearing a hooded cloak. They introduced themselves as aspects of herself and proceeded to tell all they knew. That was the day she got her cloak, a tattered black garment with whorls of crimson. She never took it off. Winters passed by and she spent more and more time visiting her 'sisters'.

Rose was woken by _crack!_ Grumbling, she got up from the pile of shredded cloth that was her bed and went to see just what the noise was and who had caused it. She was not prepared to find a sallow, greasy haired individual with a sneer marring his face.

" _Who are you to disturb our rest?"_ She said in her odd echoing voice.

The man looked troubled but regained his composure to reply.

"I am Professor Snape to the likes of _you_ Miss Potter. I have come to take you to Diagon Alley to collect your school supplies for Hogwarts."

Rose cocked her head as she listened to her sisters' whispered questions. She relayed them with no time between them in which to reply.

" _Who is Miss Potter? What is Hogwarts? Where is Diagon Alley? What are you a Professor of? And why should we care?"_

Snape sputtered. When he had been told to collect the Potter brat, he had been expecting a frightened little girl. Instead, she didn't know her own family name or anything about the Magical World.

"You are Harriet Potter. H…" He was interrupted immediately.

" _Our name is Rose. Use it."_ She spat. It was a pet peeve of hers. Snape however, was of the belief that she was simply being difficult and so took his favoured course of action.

"Insolent brat! Your name is Harriet Potter, understand? Now, to answer your other questions, Hogwarts is a magical boarding school in Scotland that teaches magic to dunderheads like you, Diagon Alley is in the middle of London and where we shall be getting your school supplies, I teach Potions at Hogwarts and you are the so-called hero of the Wizarding World, and as such have the weight of that world your shoulders." Snape snarled. "Are you happy now?"

" _No."_ It was a bland, uncaring show of boredom. She looked around the room in which they stood. It was a storeroom of a long closed 'Bed  & Bath' store. _"But we will go. Anything to get away from this cesspit."_

"Very well. Grab my arm, I shall apparate us to the Leaky Cauldron."

Rose stepped closer, pinching his sleeve but maintaining a forearms length between them. Then, with a crack, they were gone.

 **Blood** **Black** **Rose**

 **Please review, I can't make it better otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood** **Black** **Rose**

 **The** **Muses** **Instrument**

 **Mentions of rape, murder, descriptions of said murder and maybe some lemons? Not for children at any rate. Also, this will be a femslash. You were warned. This is my first sirius Fic so bear with me alright? Thanks for taking a chance with** **Blood** **Black** **Rose** **. This will be a multi-chapter story but updates will be slow and/or sporadic. I will be taking suggestions for pairings and putting them in a poll later. OCs for fourth year are being taken** **NOW** **so that I can do them justice. These OCs will be junior champions in the Hexwizard Tournament.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is just something for me to fill my time with.**

" _Italics"_ Rose's raspy echo voice

 **Blood** **Black** **Rose**

" _Very well. Grab my arm, I shall apparate us to the Leaky Cauldron."_

 _Rose stepped closer, pinching his sleeve but maintaining a forearms length between them. Then, with a crack, they were gone._

 **Blood** **Black** **Rose**

Rose stumbled as she landed in a dingy room lit by candlelight and filled with smoke. While unkempt, it was in such a way as feeling like a well lived in home. The room was full of people, including a severe older woman leading a group of children the same physical age as Rose. Many looked to be eating Before she could do anything more than take a cursory glance around the room, a harried looking young man rushed past her, knocking off her hood. There was a gasp as a young boy saw the (admittedly fading) lightning bolt scar.

"Harri Potter!" he cried, pointing at Roses forehead.

This immediately got the attention of the entire Leaky Cauldron. Silence reigned for but moment before, with a scraping of chairs, everyone began to run towards her. Shocked at their reactions, Rose remained stock still. Right up until someone proclaiming herself to be Doris Crockford grabbed one of her hands. To Snapes confusion (and the shock of all others), Rose shoved the woman away and snarled

" _Do not touch us, for if you do, we will rip off your hand and feed it to Qrow!"_

By the end of her (relatively) long rant, silence once again had dominion. Grabbing a stunned Snape by the collar -who was trying to get over the fact that she really _did not_ want her fame- she stormed out into the ally, trusting to the fact that a family of red-heads had just come from there. Pushing past them, she came out into a filthy little courtyard. Turning to Snape Rose asked

" _How do we get into the Alley?"_

The Professor shook himself from his stupor and tapped a series of bricks with his wand. The bricks moved out of their way of their own accord and Diagon Alley was revealed. Rose stepped through, dragging Snape with her. She looked around before promptly turning to him and saying

" _Lead on, Professor Snape. Take us where we need to go."_

Grumbling, the sallow man led Rose down the rather crowded alley to a large building made almost entirely from white marble.


	3. Change of Plans!

Change of plans! This is staying for all you readers out there who liked it, but I'm not continuing it. A newer, less depressing-to-write story spawned from Blood Black Rose will be published, (hopefully) in the coming weeks. Fans of Blood Black Rose are welcome -no, encouraged- to adopt the story. Just drop me a PM when you post the first chapter and it'll be all good.

Thanks for bearing with Muse and myself.

The Muses Instrument


End file.
